The Matrix : Prequel
by Marx
Summary: Just the first chapter, second on the way. It's my first FanFic so be kind in your reviews. Basically, it's a prequel to Matrix, before Neo, before Morpheus was even a Captain. REVIEW IT PLEASE!


I lie in bed, panting, sweat running down my head. I had that dream again. I feel the energy run out of my body, but I know I will not sleep again tonight. Quietly I climb out of bed, careful not to wake the beautiful woman that lies next to me. Dee rolls over in the bed. I freeze, I don't want to wake her, I just want to be alone.  
  
As I stroll down the corridor I encounter a tall dark, bearded figure, I immediately recognise him as Captain Rush. He turns to me and speaks in his usual soft, but commanding tone.  
  
"Having trouble sleeping, Xile?" "Yes sir" "You don't have to call me sir Xile. I am your friend" "I'm sorry Captain, Logan" "Xile, you are truly one of the most gifted individuals I have encountered in my 15 years of service, but I don't understand why you cannot sleep" "I keep having these dreams, since we lost." my voice trails off; I know that Logan will know who I mean. Kane, my brother. He died during a fight with an agent, trying to protect me. As I ran, scared to return, fearing for my own life, fearing I may see Kane fall.  
  
"Xile" "Yes, Logan?" "We need to go into the matrix now. Just me and you" "Why?" "The Oracle told me that we must enter at this time, just you and me. There is a man, known as The Protector. Throughout the matrix, there are programs. The Protector defends the matrix from viruses and unwanted accessing. He is beginning to find ways of blocking our signal. However, The Oracle told me that if we go at this specific time, we may just be able to persuade him to see things our way"  
  
Logan and I march down the corridor; we turn into the main deck. I set up the computers, ready to plug us into the matrix. I lie down on the rough chair as a young man leans over.  
  
"You ready Xile?" "Yes Morpheus, I am ready"  
  
No matter how many times this happens to me, I still hate the feeling as Morpheus inserts the spear like node into the back of my neck.  
  
Suddenly Logan and I are standing in an empty room, completely bare, other than the ringing phone in the centre of the room. I briskly walk over and pick up the phone.  
  
"We're in"  
  
I follow the well built figure of Logan out of the building into a busy main street. A strange feeling sweeps over my body. A shudder runs down my spine, I know this feeling can only mean one thing, agents.  
  
As if appearing from thin air three suited men wearing dark shades appear in the crowds. You can feel their cold vacant stares through the glasses.  
  
"Xile is the primary target" "He is the key" "Nothing else is important"  
  
It is as if they are one mind, a collective operating through one brain. Logan moves over to me and slips a small piece of paper into my hand.  
  
"This is the address you must go to. Go, now"  
  
I turn and run. I hope, I pray, that Logan is stronger than Kane was. I hope that I haven't just committed the same crime I did 2 years ago. I sprint past a Ducati 996. Turning swiftly, I reach for my phone and press 2. The speed dial automatically calls Morpheus.  
  
"I need a program to hotwire a motorbike" "Coming up"  
  
My eyelids drop over my fluttering eyes as the information is fed into my brain through the pin in the back of my neck. Eyes open and I have all the information I need to commit grand theft auto.  
  
Quickly, I hotwire the Ducati and speed away. I steer clear of the highway. Weaving in and out of on coming cars I head to the address Logan gave me. The wind rushing through my long hair. I really should have tied this back, I think to myself. No matter.  
  
Grinding to a sudden halt, I climb off my bike and stroll towards the door in front of me. I place one firm kick next to the door lock and it swings wide open. My foot, the universal key. Casually I walk in and see an elderly man sitting there, as if he had been expecting me.  
  
"I've been expecting you. As you no doubt have guessed, I am The Protector" "I'm." "I know who you are. Xile. But what can I do for you?" "I want to talk to you, alone"  
  
The bearded man smiled approvingly, he turns to the muscular man next to him and nods. The giant walks out of the room with a slight waddle, as if he had one too many beers at lunch time and is trying to hide it.  
  
"That's your help?" I scorn "He is a werewolf, dumb but extremely good body guards"  
  
I am taken back by his response. Werewolf? Do they exist?  
  
"You seem surprised. Yes, werewolves do exist, at least they used to. Before the matrix removed them for being too disobedient, causing too much chaos in their perfect system. I managed to get a hold of a few"  
  
"A protector for The Protector" I mutter to myself. "I have come to request something of you. I would like you to stop blocking our access to the matrix" "Why? It is what I was created for. It is my purpose" "But isn't your purpose to protect the matrix? If you keep stopping us, then."  
  
I didn't get to finish my sentence, because at that exact moment the door flew past me, splinters of wood pierce the back of my neck. I turn, knowing what I am about to face, still horror creeps into my otherwise emotionless face. Agents.  
  
Smoothly, I pull out to handguns. Sprinting towards the door, I empty the entire clip, hitting nothing but thin air. I dive at them, hoping to knock them out of my path so I can make a quick getaway. I am successful, this time.  
  
I race towards my Ducati, jumping on I rev up and speed away. I know it is only a matter of time before the agents catch up with me. I hear sirens approaching from behind, this is bad. The police I can handle, but more people, means more agents. I pull out my mobile phone and call Morpheus.  
  
"I need an exit, fast" "City Library" "How far?" "10 minutes" "Damn"  
  
I hang up and accelerate to top speed. I know the quickest way is via the freeway, but that is suicide. Instead I head straight into the city centre, weaving in and out of traffic. A police car pulls up beside me, looking to my right I see an agent driving the car. He draws his Desert Eagle. Quickly, I slam on the brakes. The bullets crawl past me as I try to dodge them. Once his gun is empty, I whiz down an empty street, leaving a wake of dust behind me.  
  
I pull up beside the City Library. Rapidly, I climb off my bike and head towards the large double doors that tower in front of me. Blasting through them I hear the phone ringing at the end of the corridor. But standing in my way is an agent. Removing my leather trench coat, I prepare for the inevitable battle that is about to take place.  
  
I walk towards the agent, stepping into a sparring position, I wait. Wait for him, it, to make the first move, and he does. His punch moves faster than a speeding bullet, I anticipate his strike a block it, retaliating with a swift blow to his chest. He barely moves. I know there is no hope of me winning this battle; my only hope is to get to the other side of him and sprint to that phone. This is my aim.  
  
I release a flurry of kicks and punches, all brushed away as if it was nothing more than a mosquito. He grabs me and throws me against the tall book shelf besides me. A thundering bang echoes throughout the hall as the shelf hits the ground with me on top.  
  
Blood running from my head, I stand, dazed. The constant ringing at the back of the room is pissing me off now. I want it to stop, but the only way that is going to happen is if I can answer it. I bolt towards the phone, quickly followed by the man in the black suit. But I get there first. Picking up the phone as the agent draws his gun. One, two. The bullets fly towards me as the receiver touches my ear. A tingle runs through my body. I survived. This time, will I be so lucky next time? 


End file.
